The Candidate: This is a resubmission of a K24 for Dr. Kristin Cadenhead, an Associate Professor of Psychiatry, who has been committed to performing Patient Oriented Research in the schizophrenia spectrum of disorders since her psychiatry residency. Throughout her research career, Dr. Cadenhead has provided training and mentorship to undergraduate and graduate students, psychiatry residents, post- doctoral fellows and clinical faculty while performing high quality clinical research. In addition to research, Dr. Cadenhead serves as Director of the Psychiatry Primary Care Clinic at the VA, a teaching service for psychiatry residents, and as an Associate Residency Training Director. Environment: The Department of Psychiatry at UCSD has been a leader in the scientific and academic community since its inception and is devoted to recruiting and retaining some of the most outstanding scientists in the field. Trainees in the department receive training from scientists performing cutting edge research and many become the leaders of the future. Funded Research: The Cognitive Assessment and Risk Evaluation (CARE) Program has been a highly successful research program funded by a recently renewed R01, "Vulnerability Markers in Prodromal Schizophrenia" (MH60720), that is anticipated to be an ongoing resource for longitudinal studies. The CARE program is unique in that it combines the current knowledge of clinical and demographic risk factors for schizophrenia with the rapidly emerging data on vulnerability markers, or endophenotypes, that are associated with schizophrenia. New Research: We propose to add a mismatch negativity paradigm to our psychophysiological battery as a prelude to future collaborative projects. Career goals: To build on the strong foundation that has been established to make a greater impact on the emerging research into the prodrome of schizophrenia. One fourth of Dr. Cadenhead's effort will be devoted to mentoring clinical investigators and developing collabortative relationships at UCSD and nationwide. Relevance: The use of brain-based vulnerability markers may help to identify neurobiologically and clinically meaningful subgroups that are at increased risk for psychosis. Earlier identification and more accurate prediction of risk can lead to appropriate intervention at an early stage that could possibly prevent or delay the development of a psychotic illness along with clinical and functional deterioration. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]